


夏天的星星/summer stars

by Contray



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers's Birthday, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contray/pseuds/Contray
Summary: Steve的生日就在明天，Bucky简直不能想象怎样才能不想要把世界的一切都送给他。熟透的甜味西红柿，香草味的冰淇淋，夏日暗夜里闪烁的星芒，和他能给予的所有吻。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7





	夏天的星星/summer stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/gifts).
  * A translation of [summer stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079482) by [glim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim). 



> Thanks for letting me translate this lovely and warm story!

独立日前夕的纽约城热得令人难以忍受。空气在热浪里翻滚浮动，所有打在沥青和水泥路面的雨珠都在转瞬间蒸发在空气里。

“这跟住在桑拿房里一样。”Bucky走进消防通道，坐在Steve旁边。他们下班回家总共15分钟，但在公寓令人窒息的热浪里就像一个世纪那么久。

Bucky想过再买一个电风扇放在他们店里，但是他很确定，两个电风扇除了让炎热的空气在裁缝店里转圈圈外并没有什么用。一整天下来，他们店里的苍蝇比顾客还要多。刚过五点，Bucky就很高兴地挂出关门的牌子，卷起衣袖，解开衬衫扣子，走到五分店接Steve。（译注：五分店，five-and-dime，就相当于是国内的两元店之类的店，卖的东西大部分是五美分的）

“还没有像桑拿那样的实际效果。”汗水粘滞在Steve的后颈和太阳穴上，让他的头发看着有些黑，热浪还把他的耳朵蒸成了淡粉色。他只穿着一件背心和一条短裤，Bucky能看见嵌在他肩膀上的少许雀斑，不去一个个亲吻它们可能是他今天做过最困难的事。

幸亏天气闷热得难以忍受，让人不想靠近任何人。好吧，差一点就难以忍受，差一点就是任何人，Bucky想。他抬起自己的赤脚去触碰Steve的脚。Steve露出一个微笑，用脚趾挠Bucky，Bucky忍不住把脚收回来，Steve又送给他一个笑容。

太热了，拉Steve进卧室很热，甚至点上一支雪茄都很热，所以Bucky努力不去想别的，只是看着Steve用一幅幅速写带走了时间。他确信，在午后温暖的阳光里，在Steve的铅笔轻柔划过纸面的刮擦声下，在Steve有节奏的呼吸声中，一旦他闭上眼睛，他就会静静地坠入梦乡。

“希望我们能睡在这里，”Bucky柔声说，“至少这里还有点风。”

Steve的铅笔在纸上长长地划了一道。他停了下来，也许是在思考，然后坐到了Bucky旁边，和他紧贴在一起。

“我们可以在这吃晚饭，”他说，“直到想睡觉了再进去。”

“晚饭？你做吗？”

“嗯，当然，我会给你做周末烤肉，还有土豆，和所有你想吃的东西。”铅笔重重地在纸上迅速画了几笔，在沙沙声里Steve合上了书，用肩膀蹭着Bucky，直到彼此再次沉入对方的怀抱。“三明治，”他说，“种在花园里的西红柿，还有你妈送来的没吃完的鸡肉。”

Bucky转头看向Steve，是太过温暖和昏昏欲睡的感觉，一滴汗珠从他的太阳穴滑落到颈缘。他不能品尝那滴咸涩却甜蜜的汗珠，所以他抬手抚上Steve的脸颊，手指追随着汗珠滴落的轨迹，抚摸着颈肉。

“听着无可挑剔，真的。”

Bucky是对的，他们的晚餐无可挑剔。

从花园里摘下来的西红柿熟得刚刚好，阳光般甜蜜地炸开在舌尖。三明治是他们一起倚着厨房案台做的，厨房里比外面还要热上十度，但只属于他们两个。Bucky倾身吻走Steve唇上的番茄汁，Steve忍不住露出笑容，在唇唇相触之际轻柔地吻了吻Bucky。他又喂Bucky吃下另一块番茄片，Bucky亲吻他的指尖，说着甜心，然后亲吻他的手掌把Steve拉得更近，Steve又绽开一个笑。这些番茄是几天前的下午他们一起摘的，那时的阳光洒落在他们的后颈，Bucky发誓，当他看到Steve在他们一起种的植物前微笑时，他再一次无可救药地心动了。

“阳光。”Bucky在亲吻的间隙里低声说，他想说的是，每一次咬下那些熟透的西红柿，每一次亲吻Steve的嘴唇，他都尝到了阳光的味道。

Steve只是说着 Bucky，亲爱的，那样直冲心脏的喁喁细语，他叹息着结束了这个吻，稍微拉开了两人的距离，让Bucky的名字再一次在唇间跳跃。

Steve的生日就在明天，Bucky简直不能想象怎样才能不把世界的一切都送给他。熟透的甜味西红柿，香草味的冰淇淋，夏日暗夜里闪烁的星芒，和他能给予的所有吻。

当他们回到屋外，太阳正要落山，金黄的光线斜穿过整座城市。他们把盘子和酒杯放在消防通道里，手挽着手坐下来，看着这座城市逐渐消散在这包裹着他们的温暖夏夜里。他们的邻居打开了收音机，音乐穿过窗沿，穿过温暖的空气吹了过来，从Billie Holiday到Duke Ellington再到the Ink Spots。

（译注：  
Billie Holiday，比莉·荷莉戴，美国爵士歌手及作曲家，绰号戴夫人（Lady Day），活跃于1933-1959年，被认为是20世纪最重要的爵士乐歌手之一。主要作品有《Strange Fruit》《Fine And Mellow》等  
Duke Ellington，艾灵顿公爵，原名Edward Kennedy Ellington，作曲家、钢琴家以及爵士乐队首席领班，公爵（duke）是其绰号，活跃于1914-1974年，对爵士音乐极富影响力，同时他的音乐涉及许多领域，死后获得了普利策奖。  
the Ink Spots，墨迹斑斑/墨水点，美国人声爵士乐团体，在黑人重唱风格的初创期起到了长远的作用，先后拥有七名成员，活跃于1934到1954年，主唱Bill Kenny，他首先向乐队介绍民谣风格，乐队于1954年正式解散，1989年入选摇滚名人堂。）

就在太阳真正消匿之前，最后几束光抓住了Steve金黄的睫毛，那个刹那，整个世界变成了一团朦胧，交织着热浪和音乐和阳光，紧贴着他的Steve的体温和Steve轻唤着他名字的记忆。

他从来没有像爱Steve那样爱过其他人，他如阳光般甜蜜又朦胧的金发爱人，他很清楚自己再也不会这般爱上别人。

当那最后几束阳光不见踪影之时，Bucky起身把盘子放进厨房，重新填满杯子。他把杯子递给Steve，重新在消防通道里坐下来，只是这次是紧贴着Steve坐的。他们离得很近，但太阳已经落山了，所以感觉不算坏，Steve也许还因为被Bucky抱在怀里头靠着Bucky的肩膀感觉更加舒服。

明天，他们会到花园里播下种子，浇灌他们的植物，也许这会花上他们一整个早上，然后他们会到Bucky父母家去。他们会有一顿烤肉和一个生日蛋糕，还有烟火和躺在草地上永不结束的夜晚。

今夜，他们也有一个温柔的黄昏和远处的音乐，在消防通道上他们紧贴着的身体，划过Bucky手掌轻轻握住他手的手指。

“你知道我爱你，是吗？”Bucky在Steve的发丝间轻语，声音低得只有Steve听得见。

“每时每刻，”Steve说，紧接着是“我也是”，他握紧了手指。

下一首歌开始播放，这时星光满天。

end

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢阅读
> 
> *非常感谢原作者同意我翻译这篇文章，有条件的姑娘可以去支持原作者
> 
> *原文写得很美，因此我也在努力还原原文那种美丽的感觉，如果没有这种感觉那全是我的锅，原文真的写得极有画面感，读来非常温暖。
> 
> *水平所限，如有错翻漏翻欢迎指正，我会不断改正的。
> 
> *如果可以请留下评论，让我知道你们对这篇文章和我的翻译的看法，非常感谢（鞠躬）


End file.
